


Happily Ever After, You Idiot

by IwriteDreams



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Disneyland workers AU, I have like 5 other SHyan fics just wait motherhuggers, M/M, inspired off a thing, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Hey!This was a little drabble I did that ended up getting out of hand, and by no means my best work. It was inspired by the beautiful art of Alcxandermadej on Tumblr! I have three longer (like, 15,000 word) oneshots coming down the pipe as well as a super fun 200-page SHyan multi-chapter fic already written and in the middle of the editing process! I'm here to supply this wonderful fandom with subpar yet abundant content.... if anybody wants that.Enjoy- ... whatever this is. Idk tbh.Seriously though, this fandom is filled with people far more talented than I, and I just really love it here! A reminder that all of you reading this should smile and drink water today!





	Happily Ever After, You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This was a little drabble I did that ended up getting out of hand, and by no means my best work. It was inspired by the beautiful art of Alcxandermadej on Tumblr! I have three longer (like, 15,000 word) oneshots coming down the pipe as well as a super fun 200-page SHyan multi-chapter fic already written and in the middle of the editing process! I'm here to supply this wonderful fandom with subpar yet abundant content.... if anybody wants that. 
> 
> Enjoy- ... whatever this is. Idk tbh.
> 
> Seriously though, this fandom is filled with people far more talented than I, and I just really love it here! A reminder that all of you reading this should smile and drink water today!

Zach watched as Shane strode away, heading back to work at his usual place on Grizzly River Run, before turning to Ryan, who was letting people in the building for Ariel's deep sea adventure, guiding them to little clam shells.

"So... you and the new guy, huh?"  
Ryan looked back at him after making sure a family's seat bar was down and secure. "What are you talking about?"

"Shane! Dude, you look at that guy like he's the hottest guy on the face of the earth. I know you're gay man, but like... relax dude."

Ryan flushed red immediately, ignoring a shell of people that when straight behind him. "What? No! He's just a really nice guy! He brings me chipotle for lunch sometimes, he's great!"

"My point exactly, idiot," Zack smirked. "Why would he do that?"

"We're friends!"

Zack laughed, Ryan was the world's worst liar and reached over a frozen Ryan to keep checking the bars of family's and couples on the ride, as Ryan stared at him in shock.

"Is that why you bought a Sally shirt when he bought a Jack Skeleton one?"

"I'll have you know that I support independent woman, and personally love Tim Burton."

"Oh, you love him all right."

Ryan butted him out of the way to keep doing his job if checking the carts. "Why are you here? Arnt you on your lunch break?"

"Wasn't Shane just on his? And yet ten minutes after it starts he's eaten and comes to see you. That's universal for 'I have a raging love for your stupid face.' Ryan... get with the program."

"Look. Shane has a girlfriend, and I'll figure it out. He's just a cool friend."

"As if. Besides, didn't he break up with her last week?"

"Yeah, but it's still way too soon for anything."

"I don't know about that."

"I like how you're giving me love advice when you still having asked out Eugine."

"I'm working on it!" Zach flushed. "And not so loud!"

Ryan smiled as a cute little girl bobbed onto the ride, looking happy as the clam she was getting into. Really young. Probably four.

"Dude, Engine is all the way at the California Screaming... it's not like he could hear you, nine blocks away."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you here again?"

Zach huffed, looked at his shined black shoes, then composed himself. "Actually... it's about you and Shane. And me and Eugine."

"... um... okay?" Ryan said as the little girl dipped into the ride.

"Well... Jen just told me... park CEO?"

"Yes, Zach, we all know and love Jen."

"Well... She's given me a project to do for... the last week up until Christmas."

Ryan perked up at that. He always loved the holiday season at the park, he was just a holiday-loving guy, what else could be said about it?

"And what would that be?"

“Well... I can’t really give specifics, but it was a debate about whether or not mistletoe should be hung up around the park.”

“Shit- really?”

“Language!” Zach scolded him. “I’m just saying, that if I put in a good word and agree to this... Well, I may as well be sealing our queer little fates. So... I mean- If I put any mistletoe here or over at Shane’s station like... we might get... lucky?”

“Is it considered luck if you do it on purpose?”

“For our pathetic lives?” Zach smiled at his feet again. Probably thinking about Eugene. “Yes. It is luck.”

“I saw you steal Eugene’s work vest.” Ryan teased. Both of them worked on the pair in California adventure. “Yours was baggy.”

“It was big and warm and smelled like him, okay? Can you really blame me?”

“I mean, in theory, yes.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay man… So you’re saying that if you agree to this… I’ll have a dumb excuse to kiss him on his stupid stubbly face?”

“Done denying your puppy crush on him?”

“Fight me.”

Zach just chuckled. “I’m saying you’d be able to kiss him as much as you wanted… so long as you acted well.”

  
Ryan smiled. “And I expect you’ll just happen to bump into Eugene under a few leaves?”

Zach’s cheeks were slightly red, even from the air-conditioned indoors. “I mean… It could happen. You don’t know.”

“Oh my god!” Ryan lightly pushed him on the shoulder between checking bars. “He is so crushing on you, dude.”

“You think so?”

Ryan huffed. “Do I think? He hugs you everytime he sees you- and is always looking for a reason to touch you. He visits you outside of work, he was holding your hand on the carousel the other day!”

“Shut up!” Zach pouted. “I’ll have you know that he just felt that my hands were cold.”

Ryan stared at him for a moment. “You say that like that’s supposed to deter my argument. Dude… that guy is all over you.”

Zach beamed at the floor. “It was pretty cute. Actually.”

“So you’re going to accept Jen’s offer?”

“I will now… but on one condition.”

Ryan shuffled. “Name it.”

“You have to tell Shane that you like him by before Christmas.”

“What? No!”

“Deal’s off then.”

“Are you going to tell Eugene before Christmas?”

“ONly if you will~” Zach taunted, and oh… that was good leverage against him. Confess to Shane after kissing him… maybe getting back a good answer- to not have to deal with Zach and Eugene making kissy gooey eyes at one another for the rest of eternity?

“Fine.”

Zach cheered, clearly not as worried about his end of the deal, before pulling out his radio. “Hey, Jen? We’ve made the decision to move forward with the mistletoe project.” ANd Ryan was regretting his choices already.

It was another moment before Zach got a response. “Great! I’m sending over my coordinator now- he’s got the materials for you guys and the plans. You guys call in substitutes for your last shift and work on organizing that, sound okay?”

“Sounds great,” Zack said.

Ryan just bowed his head and accepted his fate.

Zach was smiling at him like an idiot for a short while, and Ryan ignored him as he just kept checking bar after bar. Smiling kids and adults ready to go on a ‘wild’ ride of quite frankly demented looking robots in dim lights. Zach was texting Eugene, go figure, and Ryan was letting a little spark of anxiety get the better of him.

It had been a solid four minutes before a clam reemerged from the exit of the ride, and Ryan heard a child sobbing.

It was the cute four-year-old girl, crying like she’d just sold her soul to the devil for eternity.

Ryan elbowed Zach to take over his place of checking the bars, and rushed over to help, which the ride starting on a moving walkway, probably looked ridiculous.

Still, the girl and her brother were coming off, the older brother doing nothing helpful, just standing there like a total moron. “Move.” He gently told the brother, escorting them off the conveyer belt and off onto the stable ground, before crouching down with the girl.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, seeing her chubby hands swipe away at tears on her cheeks. Her curly hair bounced as she shook her head no.

“What happened?”

“It was scary.” She chocked out. “The eels were going to get me.”

Her brother snorted skeptically from somewhere over her shoulder. “As if! You’re such a baby…”

Ryan glared at him. “I think she’s rather sensible to be afraid of eels. Fear stops you from being stupid.” Shot and score.

The girl was looking up at him, still panicked, terrified. “They were scary… will they follow me out here?”

Ryan shook his head. “No, no they won’t… they’re fixed in place. Floatsam and Jetsam won’t get you out here.” He gave himself a mental pat on the back for remembering the names of the eels. “They’re probably way more afraid of you, seeing as you made it out of there in one piece.”

“None of it was real- grow up!” The brother told her, scorningly. “I can’t believe you dragged me onto this things only to break down crying.”

And the little girl, still crying ran straight into Ryan’s arms.

Ryan was never much of a hugger. Not like Shane was, or Eugene with Zach, but This girl clearly needed it. He was going to turn and tell off the brother when he felt a calloused hand graze his shoulder.

“I think somebody owes their sister an apology.” Shane was suddenly towering, skyscrapers above Ryan and the girl, and high above the brother. “Santa doesn’t visit naughty kids you know? And it’s that time of year again.”

The brother, looking to have been caught in the acting bit his lip. “I’m sorry Lilly.”

Good.” Shane nodded. “Do you two know where your parents are?” Lily nodded quietly, before finally letting go of Ryan.

  
Shane caught the brother's arm before they left. “Don’t you dare let me catch you saying anything like that to anybody again- alright? Not in this park.” And the boy left looking slightly terrified.

“Who knew you were so protective of kids?” Shane asked, standing up to face Ryan fully. “That was amazing.”

“I could say the same about your little confrontation… you really put him in his place.”

Shane just shrugged. “It was the right thing to do. What was I going to do- let him get away with that?’

“It was amazing… like, you… doing that.” Ryan tried to compliment him, but it ended up sounding forced and weird.

“Naw, you started by helping that girl. It was really cute.”

Ryan stopped, and he swore that Shane might as well have just taken his heart and ripped it straight out of his chest.

“Cute?”

Shane looked slightly caught off guard in turn, but that might’ve just been Ryan’s wishful thinking. “Yeah. Cute.”

“Well… thanks.”

And Shane smiled at him, in a way that Ryan could’ve just melted into the floor over.

“Anytime.”

___

It had been a long day. One their last shift of the day, everybody was enjoying the fireworks show in the main plaza.

And turns out, Shane was also roped into this dumb project.

They were handed buckets of plastic mistletoe in the tunnel system behind the attractions. Just Shane, Zach, Ryan and Jen hunched over, trying to divide up boxes so the ornaments would be spread equally.

THen, Jen said something that made Ryan really regret all of his current life choices.

“Alright… Shane and Ryan, you two can start hanging these up in Fantasyland, I and Zach will take Tomorrow land.” Before Handing A huge plastic box over to Ryan and showing him away with her hand. “Go on.”

Shane smiled at him again. “Cool.” Before taking the boxes right out of his hands.

“I can carry it, you know,” Ryan said as they started making their way out towards fantasy land.

“I know you could, but you shouldn’t have to… I try to be a gentleman sometimes, alright?”

Ryan felt his face go red, and because he couldn’t think up a witty response all he mustered was “I hate you.”

“Dude, I’m doing a nice thing, and suddenly you hate me?” Shane joked. “God, cold-blooded guy over here.”

“Okay, you know what?” Ryan tested. “I-... Nevermind. Do you have any idea where we’re going to hang these?”

“Honestly? No clue.” Shane admitted. “I mean, there are the covers for the controls of the Dumbo ride, and the mad hatter's shop and things. We could probably put one in the middle of the teacup ride ceiling, so people would kiss when they go under it.

“That’s a good idea,” Ryan said. “But we’ll have to wait for everybody to leave before we do that.”

Shane looked down at his watch. “The park should be empty in fifteen minutes… maybe we could sneak some under the umbrella of the dining area?”

“Good idea!” Ryan said. “That make’s a lot of sense.”

And they made their way, bickering to between themselves as the moon showed high, and Fantasies drew ever closer.

____

They just so happened to be in the nicest teacup the ride had to offer. A plain blue one with cream stripes that was always Ryan’s favorite. Standing on the abandon and dead ride as Shane reached up to secure a mistletoe to the ceiling, stepping on the wheel, as Ryan tightly gripped it to keep it from spinning as he worked.

Ryan’s hands were far from steady though, as he noted that, in theory, the mistletoe was just about both him and Shane. Hopefully, Shane wouldn’t call attention to it, because if he did, Shane might as well just kneel over and die then and there. But hey, being kissed by you’re handsome coworker in your favorite teacup after hours at Disneyland under some mistletoe? Not a bad late moment, if you asked Ryan.

“Alright… It’s secured.” Shane said from somewhere above him, and Ryan looked up to See Shane looking down at him. “Get your hands out of the way so I don’t step on them.”

  
Ryan obliged, as Shane hopped off his rickety little landing, before looking up at his work.

“It looks pretty cute.” Ryan offered.

“Of course it does! I put it up there.” Shane teased, before looking Ryan straight in the eyes.

Ryan was moving to get out of the teacup, before this got weird, only-

“Ryan, Wait.”

Ryan stopped before he felt Shane’s hand flash out to grip his own arm firmly.

Ryan turned to See Shane, looking rattled, afraid. “What?”

Shane just silently motioned for him to climb back into the cup, to which Ryan’s mind jumped ahead. Was Shane going to do what Ryan thought he was going to do?

But alas, Shane just wanted Ryan to sit beside him in the cup for a moment.

“... gosh… the ceiling of this ride is so pretty.” Shane commented one they were sitting side by side, in the cutest teacup of a dead, lifeless attraction.

Ryan stared up at it, a mesh-like stained glass, colors, and lights. “Yeah… It really is.”

Shane tensed up beside him. ANd Ryan opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the words died on his tongue as Shane spoke.

“ANd that mistletoe up there’s looking pretty too.”

Ryan just looked at Shane, blushing hard, he couldn’t speak.

Shane turned to meet his gaze.

“And you’re looking rather pretty tonight yourself, Prince Charming.”

Ryan almost choked on nothing. “What kind of shitty pickup line was that?!” Was what he would’ve asked, had Shane not leaned in right then and kissed him.

It wasn’t anything fancy or amazing. Just their lips meeting under the mistletoe in a teacup, but Ryan felt fireworks bursting in his chest. Shane’s stubble rubbing against his chin as they kissed, Ryan felt his lungs compress and sparks fly. It was magic- Shane’s hands suddenly finding a way down to his own, holding them between them, when final, as soon as it happened they pulled away.

Ryan stared in amazement at Shane, who looked similarly shellshocked.

Ryan burst out into a grin. “ARe you… going to be this cheesy with me when we go on our next date?”

“Cheesy? I’m romantic you idiot.” Shane said. Still, like he was ready for Ryan to phase out of existence. “Shit… I guess we get to live happily ever after now?”

“Oh good god…”

“You know you love it!”

Ryan just huffed.

“I do.”


End file.
